Rise of the New Rings
by SamwiseKenobi
Summary: The One Ring has been destroyed for forty years. A settlement has ben placed in Mordor to keep the Orcs or Sauron from rising again. But a child from the modern world is sent to Middle Earth and could change the course of Middle Earth for good or evil. I own neither PJO, HoO or LotR, they belong to Rick Riordan and J. R. R. Tolkien, respectively. On Hiatus.


**Well, this is my first chapter of my first fanfic to be published, so please cut me some slack in the reviews. I am sorry if it is short. I hope you enjoy my fanfic about what happened after the war with Sauron. This will combine with a fanfic I will write in the future based on the Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus series.**

- Incánus -

The night was grey-black and warm with a tinge of red light of volcanoes blasting lava in the distance, as it almost always was in Mordor. The Shadow-King of Mordor looked out of the throne room window, watching children being trained by men sent to Mordor by King Aragorn of Gondor in case the orcs or Dark Lord, Sauron, ever started to rise again. He smiled grimly thinking, "_What would uncle Boromir say if he could see us now"_ There were some Elves living with them, of course, but outside of the city, there weren't many Elves left in Middle Earth. His Man advisor, an male named Vec, was of medium height and muscular with blond hair and deep blue eyes; his Elf advisor, a male named Alycla, was tall and skinny with pointy ears, short red hair and eyes whose eyes' color was ever changing. The king himself was once known as Incánus the Black, Manipulator of Shadows, an outcast among wizards, since he didn't use a staff. He was taller than Vec, but shorter than Alycla and muscular; his hair was short and black, as was his long beard, making his cold and calculating brown eyes even more startling. Vec appeared to be care-free, yet at heart was loyal and stubborn. Alycla appeared rather random, yet always had a plan and would quickly re-plan if something went wrong. Incánus appeared very harsh, but was kind and generous at heart, but would be deadly serious when required. As the Man, Wizard and Elf stood, watching the training session, a short and fat Hobbit with curly hair burst through the door. The young male's name was Frerry Brandybuck, a son of Meriadoc Brandybuck, who felt an obligation to help any son of Faramir, since he respected Faramir's courage, hence is why he was now in Mordor with Incánus, whom he had become friends with and would occasionally ask Frerry for council, even though he had Vec and Alycla. "We have a prisoner who is burdened by a light blue ring, sir," Frerry said hurriedly and breathlessly to Incánus. After a short pause, Incánus replied, "Well who is it?" Frerry replied, just regaining his breath, "He claims to go by the name of Karl" As Frerry arid this, Incánus' eyes opened wide in surprise as he stumbled over to the throne and sat down. "Does this name mean something to you?" Vec asked, concerned, "Are you feeling well?" "Shall we never speak of this upstart again?" inquired Alycla. Incánus recovered and replied, "No, no, bring him here, for I desire to ask questions of him. With that, Frerry sped out of the room to retrieve this boy who would change everything.

- Karl -

"Why did they have to put me in this stupid cell?" Karl grumbled to himself. He was young, only a teenager, and still growing, but he was a respectable height for his age. He had brown hair slightly below his ears and a relentless, yet fearful gaze of brown eyes. There was also more than meets the eye to his skinny frame than most knew; he was stronger than he looked. Not Eye with a capitol E, 'cause that was fake; only in the Lord of the Rings was it real. He remembered walking home from school alone one day in the middle of winter during a snow storm when a dark figure appeared in front of him. It appeared to be humanoid, though it was hard to tell until it declared, in a horrifying and raspy voice, "The Nazgûl-King has decided. You will not live to see another month here." Karl's hand slid into his pocket, where his pocket knife that, when extended turned into a Holy Platnum rapier, Kämpher (or a spear, Hecht, or war-hammer, Pfannkuchen, depending on which of the three blades he flicked open). The black figure before him disappeared into thin air, just vanishing. Karl dismissed it as a hallucination for thirteen days when he took a nap in math class and woke up in front of this gate with a strange ring on his finger and a deep blue mark on his arm declaring him, 'Karl, Ringträger', German for Karl, ring bearer. On the ring's electric blue band, there were words that seemed to be the phonetic English letters Greek: 'O keravnós kai i aspída tha érthei' As soon the guards saw him, they immediately rushed him to the jail. Now, he was sitting there, absently and unsuccessfully trying to remove the ring from his left ring finger. He began to get anxious and thought about how nice it would be to let his anger out about being stuck in this cell, when a bolt of lightning leaped from his right hand to the floor followed by a sound of thunder. Karl stared wondrously at the ring on his finger until he looked up to the sound of footsteps. A Hobbit sprinted down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of Karl's cell, panting, "Come, the king wishes to speak with you."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't exciting enough. I'll write another chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
